Buffy's Side of the Story
by Jason Barnett
Summary: Buffy talks about her feelings when she finds out Willow is bringing Faith to Sunnydale.


Disclaimer: It all belongs to Joss.  
  
Note: THere seem to be a lot of fics that bash Buffy since Faith's returning. I'm letting Buffy vent about that and some of her feelings from early this season. Told in the first person POV  
  
Willow's bringing Faith to Sunnydale. Just what I need. I don't have time to deal with her right now, I've got a world to try to save, all these potentials to train. You know Faith always wanted my life, the stealing of my body, attempts on my boyfriends and even stealing my french fries show that. Okay the fries thing is petty but if she wanted more she could've just asked.  
  
Now I've got something I'd love to give to her, but I can't. I don't know that much about what being the Slayer means, the time I tried to find out I was interupted by Glory. I do my best to teach them what a Slayer does but I have no idea what it's like for a normal girl to defend herself compared to a Slayer. No, seriously. I was such a ditz before I was called I never really thought about self-defense. That was what happened to other girls.  
  
But like I said I can't. Oh, the Potentials will like her better. She's the fun Slayer. But she's spent as much time evil or comatose as fighting for the good guys. And she's fresh off three years in  
prison.  
  
No, I'm not impressed by it.  
  
What can she do? Teach them to use guys...  
  
No, I can't teach them that. Because I couldn't even do it right, I got attached to the guy I was "using."  
  
...And how to party?  
  
Maybe she has changed but I don't see what that has to do with anything.  
  
Partying and sex are non-Slaying related activities. And she's fresh from a coma and prison. She'll be trying to enjoy her freedom.   
  
She takes charge of the Potentials and they'll die coming out of the Bronze. At least with me they'd die doing something important.  
  
Why aren't I impressed with Faith going to prison? Are we back to that? For the same reason I'm not impressed with Angel hanging out in an alley for a century. If she wants to be redeemed, she has to fight. I could've used some help against Glory you know.  
  
Why am I so sure she and the SIT's will work together? One, like I said she wanted my life. This is something I've got that I don't really want. Everyone knows that, because I'm not that good an  
actress. She may even think that by taking them off my hands she's doing me a favor. And if she's the one who turns all these girls into fighters then that's points towards her redemption.  
  
Yes, I do care about the Potentials. I wouldn't have gotten so upset about Chloe if I didn't.  
  
I'm supposed to be sweetness and light after I have to dig her grave? I don't think so. She knew what the First was, she gave it what it wanted. She was scared and she took the easy way out without even thinking about how it would affect the morale of her friends. So not only was it stupid and weak it was also selfish. Hey I was massively traumatized last year and I knew I had a place in Heaven, did you see me trying to kill myself? I didn't think so.  
  
You want to go in depth into that? Fine. Spike was standing around acting all tough but he got beat on by the ubervamp and had a nervous breakdown when he accidentally hurt a human. Willow's scared of her power. You'd have to be blind not to see that.  
  
As for the Slayer's in Training, I had to lock them in a crypt with a vamp to get them to slay. Amanda did a little better than that acocrding to Dawn, managing against a vamp and with Bringers coming after her.  
  
Xander wants to be useful as always but he hasn't really done anything. These Bringers seem to be vulnerable to the same things as a human, and he's a construction worker. Those tools can be deadly to people. Pick up a claw hammer and bury it in a skull. Or at least toss out one of those speeched you gave me in my freshman year of college, and that you gave Dawn when she found out she wasn't a potential. Do you only do that for Summers women? No, Willow told me about the time you went with her to Tara's grave. Summers women and childhood friends, then.  
  
Thanks for letting me vent. I feel better.  
  
End 


End file.
